


Reading minds sucks

by Hiddlesthug



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakamaship, Pre-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Truth Spells, mind-reading, usopp can't lie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «"Quindi se ho capito bene..." sussurra Sanji, massaggiandosi le tempie nel tentativo di mantenere l'autocontrollo. "Hai mangiato un frutto misterioso che per le prossime 24 ore ti permette di leggere nel pensiero delle persone?""Proprio così!" annuisce Usopp. "Riesco a sentire quello che state pensando in questo preciso momento!""A cosa sto pensando?" domanda Zoro, rimasto in silenzio e in disparte fino a questo momento."Buona fortuna Usopp! Tutti sanno che in quell'altra testa d'alghe non è mai passato un pensiero!" sbuffa divertito Sanji e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare, sarebbe già stato fulminato dalla suddetta testa d'alghe.»





	Reading minds sucks

 

"Quindi se ho capito bene..." sussurra Sanji, massaggiandosi le tempie nel tentativo di mantenere l'autocontrollo. "Hai mangiato un frutto misterioso che per le prossime 24 ore ti permette di leggere nel pensiero delle persone?"

"Proprio così!" annuisce Usopp. "Riesco a sentire quello che state pensando in questo preciso momento!"

"Che figata!" urla Luffy, e Sanji giura che può vedere delle stelle al posto dei suoi occhi. "A cosa sto pensando? A cosa sto pensando?" domanda eccitato.

"Vediamo..." sussurra Usopp, assumendo un'espressione seria e portando una mano sul fianco ed una sotto il mento. "Stai pensando alla carne che hai mangiato prima di tornare."

"Wooow!" esclama sorpreso il capitano. "E adesso? A cosa sto pensando?"

"Stai pensando che vuoi chiedere a Sanji di farsi dare la ricetta di quel simpatico zietto."

"È meraviglioso Usopp!" sussurra rapito Chopper. "A cosa sto pensando io?"

"Stai pensando..."

"Non abbiamo bisogno di poteri telepatici per sapere che Luffy stia pensando alla carne." lo interrompe Nami.

"Nami-chwan ha ragione, come sempre d'altronde!" esclama Sanji, e a tutti sembra di vedere dei cuori al posto dei suoi occhi. "Tutti sappiamo che gli unici pensieri che ronzano in quella testa bacata siano legati al cibo e al voler essere il re dei pirati."

"Ma- Ma- Ma Sanji! Dico la verità! Riesco a sentire veramente i vostri pensieri!" si difende Usopp.

"A cosa sto pensando?" domanda Zoro, rimasto in silenzio e in disparte fino a questo momento.

"Buona fortuna Usopp! Tutti sanno che in quell'altra testa d'alghe non è mai passato un pensiero!" sbuffa divertito Sanji e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare, sarebbe già stato fulminato dalla suddetta _testa d'alghe_.

"Onigiri."

"Eh?" domandano tutti sorpresi.

"Zoro in questo momento sta pensando che è da tanto tempo che non mangia degli onigiri." spiega Usopp.

"Tsk." sbuffa annoiato lo spadaccino. "Ci sei andato fortunato."

"Adesso sta pensando che in effetti è da tanto che quel _cuoco pervertito_ non li cucina e-."

"Oi!" lo interrompe Zoro.

"Quindi lo hai ammesso!" esclama subito Sanji, puntandogli un dito contro. "Lo ammetti anche tu che la mia cucina è la migliore che tu abbia mai assaggiato!"

"Tsk, dovresti scendere da quel piedistallo e farti controllare l'udito. Non ho detto niente di simile." è la risposta che riceve.

"Ovvio che come cucini tu non cucina nessuno, ma non c'è motivo di fartelo sapere perché - ." aggiunge Usopp.

"Oi Usopp! Smettila di inventare storie!" lo interrompe Zoro, ma dalla velocità con cui l'ha interrotto è chiaro che per una volta il loro cecchino stia dicendo la verità.

"Tsk, stasera me la paghi." dice Usopp. "N-Non l'ho detto io! Cioè l'ho detto io sì, ma l'ha pensato Sanji!" aggiunge subito dopo, spostando l'attenzione di tutti sul cuoco.

"Cosa succede stasera?" domanda Luffy, che per la prima volta non è l'unico a non capire di cosa si stia parlando.

"Cosa vuoi che succeda?" sbuffa Sanji, accendendo una sigaretta.

"Quello che succede stasera sono solo fatti miei e d-" aggiunge Usopp, che viene interrotto con un calcio in testa.

"Eeeh? Non è giusto interrompere chi sta parlando, Sanji-kun." è Nami adesso a parlare, che inizia ad avere un'idea di _cosa_ debba succedere questa sera.

"La nostra navigatrice ha ragione. A meno che non ci sia qualcosa che tu voglia tenerci nascosto." interviene Robin, sorridendo.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, mia cara Robin-swan! Nessuno è all'oscuro dell'amore che provo esclusivamente per voi, mie amate dee!" esclama Sanji con il solito tono adulatorio con cui parla loro.

"Tsk, che stronzate. Non sembravi pensarla allo stesso modo ieri notte." sussurra Usopp, tappando subito dopo la bocca con le mani. "Non sono stato io a dirlo! L'ha pensato Zoro!"

"Oi Usopp! Smettila di dire quello che penso!" lo rimprovera lo spadaccino, chiaramente a disagio.

"Cos'è successo ieri notte?" domanda Chopper. "Cosa succede la notte su questa nave? Perché vengo escluso?" 

"Non succede niente." è la risposta di Sanji, che getta in mare il mozzicone ormai spento. "Niente di niente"

"La vita sessuale mia e del marimo non è d'interesse vostro e... _Tipregononmiuccidere_." aggiunge Usopp, non riuscendo però a schivare in tempo il calcio del cuoco.

"Vita sessuale?!?" domandano in coro Chopper, Luffy e Nami.

"Sì. Vita sessuale. Io e Sanji lo facciamo tutte le sere mentre voi-"

"Adesso basta Usopp." lo blocca Nami tappandogli la bocca, preoccupata per la sua incolumità, ma soprattutto perché non vuole sapere certi dettagli.

"Non riesco a fermarmi!" piagnucola il ragazzo, che aggiunge subito dopo "Secondo me Sanji è quello a prend-", venendo bloccato da entrambe le mani della navigatrice, rossa in viso dall'imbarazzo.

 

Sulla Going Merry adesso regna il caos, ma l'attenzione di tutti viene attirata dal loro capitano, che ride così tanto che delle lacrime gli rigano il volto.

"Oi Luffy. Perché stai ridendo così tanto?" domanda Sanji.

"Perché... Ho appena vinto... La scommessa." risponde il ragazzo, non riuscendo a smettere.

Cala così il silenzio sulla Going Merry, disturbato solo dalla risata del giovane capitano. 

Sanji guarda perplesso Zoro, che a sua volta guarda annoiato il resto della ciurma.

"Quale scommessa?" trova infine il coraggio di chiedere.

"Scommessa? Nessuna scommessa Sanji-kun! Luffy sta solo blaterando cose come al solito." risponde la navigatrice, sorridendo amabilmente. 

Non credendole decide di chiederlo ad Usopp che, anche senza effetto di un frutto misterioso, non riesce ad essere credibile quando mente.

"Quale scommessa, Usopp?" gli domanda, con tono minaccioso.

"LascommessasuquandotueZorovisarestemessiinsieme." risponde tutto d'un fiato il cecchino, iniziando a sudare per la forte ansia.

"Eh? Parla più chiaramente." si lamenta Zoro.

"La scommessa su quando tu e Zoro vi sareste messi insieme."

"EEEEH?" urla Sanji, mentre Zoro osserva il cecchino sorpreso.

"E di chi è stata l'idea? E chi ha scommesso cosa?" domanda ancora Sanji,  nonostante non voglia conoscere veramente la risposta.

"È stata un'idea di Nami." risponde Usopp.

"Hey!" esclama la ragazza.

"Ha scommesso che entro entro due mesi a partire da quando abbiamo lasciato Skypiea vi sareste messi insieme. Robin ha scommesso entro meno di un mese, Chopper entro tre."

"Robin-swan! Anche tu?" esclama ferito, portando le mani al petto.

"E tu Usopp?" domanda Zoro, notando come il ragazzo abbia omesso la sua scommessa. "Cos'hai scommesso?"

"Che non vi sareste mai messi insieme, perché non avreste mai capito e ammesso di provare qualcosa l'uno per l'altro." risponde imbarazzato il cecchino. " _Perfavorenonmiuccidete_."

 

Zoro e Sanji fissano il resto della ciurma allibiti.

"Non posso credere che abbia vinto proprio Luffy!" si lamenta Nami.

"Luffy? Ha scommesso per davvero anche lui?" domanda sorpreso Zoro.

"Avevo detto loro che stavate già insieme, da prima che entrassimo nella Grand Line, ma non mi hanno creduto!" si lamenta il capitano.

"Come facevamo a sapere che dicevi la verità?" urlano Usopp e Nami.

"Nami-san, lo sai che il nostro capitano non sa mentire." è la risposta di Robin, che osserva divertita i due giovani piangere quelli che potrebbero sembrano Berry. 

"Oi Luffy." lo chiama Zoro. "Come facevi a sapere che stavamo già insieme?"

"Vi ho visto una sera, in cucina. Avevo fame e volevo prendere della carne da mangiare prima di dormire, ma quando sono arrivato fuori dalla porta ho sentito dei strani rumori..." risponde il ragazzo. "Una volta Ace mi ha spiegato che quando due persone si vogliono bene o quando ne hanno voglia fanno certe cose, e bisogna lasciarle da sole. Quindi per una volta ha rinunciato alla carne e sono andato da Usopp, che...." continua la sua spiegazione, ma nessuno lo ascolta più.

Fissano tutti lo spadaccino e il cuoco, nemici giurati sin dall'inizio, che nessuno avrebbe mai pensato potessero diventare amici.

Sì sono compagni di ciurma, _nakama_ , e durante le battaglie sanno di poter contare l'uno sull'altro per avere le spalle coperta o per proteggere il resto della ciurma.

Ma amanti? Mai e poi mai.

"E va bene!" esclama Sanji, stanco di avere gli occhi di tutta la ciurma su di sé. "Io e Zoro stiamo insieme, e allora? Avete un problema al rigjardo?" 

"Niente affatto Sanji-San." sorride Robin. 

"È solo che ho sempre pensato ti piacessero le ragazze." ammette Usopp. 

"Chi ha detto che non mi piacciono le ragazze? Il fatto che io stia con il  _marimo_ non cambia nulla _."_

"L-lo so." balbetta il ragazzo _._

"Bene. Adesso se avete finito, ho una cena da preparare." è quello che dice il cuoco, prima di allontanarsi, e tutti possono sentirlo borbottare contro stupidi frutti del diavolo, stupidi cecchini  e stupidi spadaccini.

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa con tutta la ciurma e spero di essere riuscita a dare ad ognuno di loro i propri 'spazi' (aka la possibilità di dire più di una semplice battuta a testa).  
> Se sono riuscita a strapparvi un sorriso durante la lettura, lasciatemi un commento per farmelo sapere! ^^


End file.
